


Touched Out

by Vukovich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vukovich/pseuds/Vukovich
Summary: "You take care of them.  I take care of you."Draco has been in physical contact with a tiny human in some form or another his every waking moment (not that he gets to sleep much).Harry finally realizes this is not the best care and feeding of a Draco Malfoy.  He solves this problem like he does everything.Face-first.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Wheal Elvan





	Touched Out

Harry frowned into his mug of coffee, took a long swig, and set it on the massive table. A hitching wail sounded from the room in the corner, and he looked between the bookshelves to see Draco shuffle out of bed into the nursery. 

Harry could usually tell the difference between Felix's newborn cries and Bryn's more vocalized, almost-toddler cries. Malu was easy. When she wanted them, Harry's eyes felt like a snake was flicking its tongue against his tear ducts.

Draco shambled out of the nursery with a tiny, auburn-haired bundle against his chest and a wiggly, raven-haired dare devil on his hip. He deposited Bryn on the hearth rug and walked, zombie-like, to the kitchen to prepare bottles.

Harry finished his coffee and watched Bryn pull himself to standing, chubby fingers gripping the hearth. Harry's lips pulled between his teeth, dreading Bryn's inevitable face-plant.

" _Circe's fucking-_ " Draco hissed under his breath as he puttered in the kitchen.

Mug in hand, Harry wandered over to the sink. "I'll feed Bryn."

"Bryn can hold his own bottle just fine."

"I can feed Felix, then," Harry offered.

Draco ran a clammy hand through lank, unwashed hair. "The pumped milk can't be warmed up with a _Califacto_ , it has to be-"

"I know, Dray. Hot water bath. I listened."

Bloodshot grey eyes regarded him warily, and Harry's chest ached. How long had Draco looked this exhausted? And why hadn't he noticed?

"Hermione also texted very detailed instructions." Harry held his hands out, offering to take the baby. "I'll feed Felix, Bryn can feed himself. Malu will hiss or whatever if she wakes-"

"She doesn't _hiss_ , Potter."

Harry let the venom roll off as the little bundle of dark red hair and brown eyes settled into the crook of his arm. He smiled softly down at the baby he felt he already knew. The Slytherin, born of Gryffindors. The Squid-slayer in nappies.

"Go down and take a bath, _Malfoy_ ," Harry said haughtily. He set a kettle to heat and took a glass bottle of milk from Draco's outstretched hand. "You stink."

Draco scoffed. "Don't go making badges about it."

Harry grinned and licked his lips, eager for a bit of challenge. He set the bottle down and reached out, fingers curling around the band of Draco's pajama bottoms. He tugged him closer, but Draco didn't budge.

Draco's breath huffed out, a disdainful scowl across his face. "No. I swear to Merlin, the next person who touches me for their own benefit will lose that hand."

Harry's heart sank as Draco stepped back, out of reach. The kettle steamed, and Harry opened it and set the bottle in the hot water to warm. In his arm, Felix wiggled, still drowsy.

"How about..." Harry drawled, shifting Felix to his other arm, "I feed them and take them to the Burrow for the morning while you take a long bath."

Dove-grey eyes blinked slowly as Draco waited. He bit the inside of his cheek, and his gaze flitted between the kettle, Felix in Harry's arms, and Bryn gumming his way along the stone edge of the hearth. Harry cocked his head as they both watched Bryn mouth the granite ledge.

Draco drew a long breath and shook his head gently. "Maybe."

"You have a bath. I'll come back, and then-"

"No."

"Godric, Dray, hear me out."

"Fine."

"I can just get you off, and then I'll leave, too. If you want."

Harry reached into the kettle and took the bottle out. He swirled the milk as Draco scowled, thinking. A drop against his forearm proved the bottle contents warm enough. He rested the bottle nipple against Felix's bottom lip, and he eagerly latched on.

"Maybe." Draco sighed, vacantly watching Felix nurse the bottle in Harry's hand. He shook a second, larger bottle in one hand, tapping it against his hip. "I'm not promising anything."

"Fair enough," Harry said with a nod. He readjusted Felix as he emptied the bottle. "You pack the bags, I'll feed them and Floo them out."

"Fine," Draco said uneasily.

\-----------------

Draco's spine melted into the granite ledge of the hot spring. Teak-scented steam drifted thought the darkness, and the nearly novel sensation of being alone was almost alarming. Almost.

A soft pop of Apparition sounded from above the ladder, and he waited for a baby to cry. Instead, a belt buckle clattered and hit the stone floor. The shaft of light from upstairs was eclipsed by a descending form.

Beams of mid-morning light caught the ripples behind Harry as he walked through the waist-deep water. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Draco slurred, half-asleep.

"Mission accomplished. Ron will bring them home after Wheeze's closes. Hermione said she'd be home tomorrow night."

"Mm," Draco hummed lazily.

"Fleur, Molly, and Audrey were all at the Burrow. Mum team."

"Mm," Draco hummed again. "Malu likes Fleur. Sirens."

Small waves lapped up Draco's chest as Harry came to stand next to him. In the darkness, he was little more than a backlit halo of rambunctious curls and a sculpted outline of shoulders.

"Offer still stands, Dray." Harry leaned against the side of the ledge, but didn't touch Draco. "You take care of them, I take care of you."

Draco drew a long, shuddering breath and swallowed dryly. " _Mon coeur_ , I'm amenable to anything that doesn't involve me having to move."

Draco frowned at himself in the darkness. Bit of a pitiful admission, he thought, but Harry chuckled. "Dangerous, Dray, telling me to just help myself."

Smiling wanly, Draco laced his fingers behind his head and slid up the incline of the ledge, pulling his hips out of the water. "Do what you will, Head Auror. But make it quick. I may fall asleep."

"Hmm, a challenge, then?" Harry asked.

Draco stifled a flinch as rough, wet hands slid up his chest. Briefly, he considered asking Harry to cast a _Lumos_ , but decided against it. Harry would probably be discouraged by Draco's lack of enthusiasm if he could see it.

He willed his body to relax back against the gently-curved stone ledge, but Harry's hands felt _wrong_. Draco's chest wasn't meant for roving adult hands anymore. It was where Malu settled when she woke from nightmares. She owned the expanse between his left nipple and shoulder, and Harry was touching it.

A strong hand pressed a firm line up his waist, along the curve of his hip, where Bryn often balanced precariously. Too-big fingers traced up over the sweep of his pelvis, lingering in the small dip where chubby baby knees usually gripped him. Goosebumps crawled up his skin, and his nipples tightened.

His eyes drifted shut as he tried to ignore the rebellion between his body and mind. Calloused fingers traced his jaw; the jaw he rested on top of Felix's head as Draco bounced him to sleep. A thumb ran over his lips, so rough in comparison to the soft little hands that normally patted his face.

Fingers slid up the back of his neck, over his own laced fingers, and threaded though his hair before tightening into a fist. Draco's back arched as he gasped at the immobilizing pain along his scalp. His cock throbbed where it lay along the crease of his thigh, and his hips lifted in eager offering.

" _Oh-_ " he whispered breathlessly, startled by his own reaction.

Harry hummed, encouraged.

Sensory memories flooded Draco, screaming from his body and overwhelming his mind. _Hands spreading him open, thudding thrusts, a hot wet mouth, coming and coming and screaming his release into fevered skin._

"Fuck, _mon coeur_."

"Hmm?"

Draco glimpsed the flash of a toothy grin in the dark as Harry bent toward him. Stubble scraped along his jaw, and firm lips pressed against his. He opened to Harry, expecting a slick tongue, but teeth dug into his bottom lip instead. Draco's hands flew to Harry's hair, holding him tight as he panted softly. A warm flush rose up Draco's chest, and Harry released his lip with a soft graze of lips.

His mouth pressed gently against Draco's chin. Harry's hand skimmed along Draco's side, too gentle, too soft, too slow. 

"Rougher," Draco said in a sigh. 

A soft moan fell from his lips as Harry's fingernails scratched a path down to his hip, melting into a hard, firm grasp around the base of his cock. The fingers in his hair anchored his upper body to the stone as he thrust into the touch.

"Still going to fall asleep?" 

Slick, wet fingers wrapped around the sensitive head of his cock and stroked gently, but he writhed under the contact all the same.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered, "more."

Harry hummed a chuckle against Draco's collarbone, and Draco's fingers knotted in the mass of wild black curls. Abruptly, he shoved Harry's head further down, hissing at the sudden tug on his own hair as Harry caught his balance.

Teeth dug into his hip bone, and he squirmed, trying to urge that mouth closer to his hard length. A hot, wet tongue ran the crease down along his groin, and the hand around his cock drifted lower, cupping his balls. Roving lips pressed idle kisses up his length, lingering against the tip of him. Waiting.

"Harry," Draco panted, "please."

The hand in his hair vanished as Harry lunged forward, sliding Draco's cock down his throat in one long thrust. Tight, wet heat enveloped him, and he thrust up into the mouth, gripping Harry's hair tight. Harry came up for air, gasped, and Draco shoved him back down, hips bucking up against his face again and again. 

A dull, sweet ache grew at the base of his cock. Too soon, though.

" _Merdasse, mon cochon!_ " he hissed, pulling Harry up to let him catch his breath. To let them each catch their breath.

Harry cleared his throat and licked the underside of Draco's cock as his fingers wandered. One hand supported his shoulders over Draco's hips, and the other slid between Draco's thighs, parting them.

" _Ablunguo_."

Blunt fingertips circled the tight furl of his entrance, and Draco tugged Harry's hair back down, but Harry stayed stubbornly _off_ his cock. A frustrated growl trickled from Draco's throat, and he hitched a knee up, giving Harry easier access to his arse. The gentle touch continued, a teasing, slick stroke around his hole.

"Harry..."

Lips slid down the underside of his cock and nipped at the delicate skin below. Another chuckle vibrated his untouched cock, and Draco scowled in the darkness. He tugged Harry's hair again, but to no avail.

"Hmm?"

"Stop fucking around and-"

Thick, rough fingers shoved into him, coarse against the delicate skin, and stretching him open with a steady, easing burn. Slick, wet heat surrounded his cock as Harry took him in again. His firm, hot tongue pulled Draco's foreskin taut, sucking and sliding as he moved.

Pressure found his prostate, and Draco moaned, guttural and greedy as Harry pinned his throbbing cock between mouth and fingers. The dual touches stoked heat, winding it into delicate threads that pulled pleasure from Draco's body. Over and over, Harry's mouth descended as his fingers pressed upward, coaxing Draco closer to the edge with each movement.

Harry sped, strokes shortening along Draco's cock, and his fingers pressed steadily against that dull, sweet ache until Draco cried out and the pressure broke. His fingers knotted in Harry's hair, shoving him down, taking Draco's length as he came in thick, deep pulses into Harry's throat.

Slowly, Harry's fingers milked the last few drops forward, and his lips tightened, drawing them from Draco's cock as he rose. His fingers withdrew, and he gave Draco one final lick. Draco grunted and thrust into the oversensitivity.

He adjusted his grip on Harry's hair, and pulled him up, nose-to-nose. In the darkness, Draco felt Harry's lips tighten into a grin as he pressed them against his. Draco sighed through his nose as Harry's lips parted. A languid, lazy exchange of affections.

"Still going to fall asleep?" Harry asked, kissing his way down to Draco's neck.

"Mm hm," Draco hummed, sliding back down into the water. "Love you."

"Again." 

"I love you." Draco's eyes drifted shut as Harry stepped back. "Wake me around lunch."

"How?"

Draco yawned and melted back into the warm, curved stone. "Surprise me, _mon cochon_."

"Gladly."


End file.
